


Home Visit

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya visits Reiji. Reiji wasn't expecting it and his mother is excited.





	Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> More P1 stuff bc. Why not *jazz hands*

When Reiji heard a knock at his door, he tried to run through all the possible people standing at the doorstep. Some sort of delivery man dropping off something his mother had bought, one of her coworkers leaving her some sort of food (with a snide remark about how to ‘really care for your child’), or maybe some stranger looking for directions. As far as Reiji could think, those were the only three kinds of people who would show up at his doorstep…

“Reiji!” His mother’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Your friend came to visit!”

Friend? Oh great, someone from school had come over uninvited… Before the whole SEBEC Incident, this kind of thing wouldn’t have happened… “Coming!”

When he made it to the entry hall he couldn’t help but send Naoya a glare. He should’ve expected it to be him or Masao, honestly. Those two were the ones who had pushed the whole friendship thing the most, after all. Still, he couldn’t have called or talked to him at school yesterday or something?

“Reiji, hey.” Naoya gave him a little wave. “Your mom told me a while ago I could come by and see you at home anytime, so… Here I am.”

“Isn’t that great, Reiji?” His mother gave him a huge smile. “I’m so glad your friend feels comfortable coming over here.”

Reiji gave his mom a tight smile. “Yeah, y-you’re right, it’s great… Come on Naoya, I’ll show you to the living room.”

“Aww, I was hoping I’d get to see your bedroom.” Naoya wasted no time walking in, taking off his shoes, and catching up to Reiji. “I bet I could learn a lot about you if I went in there.”

“We’re not  _ that _ close, so don’t get your hopes up. Besides, it’s a small room, so…” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“I get it, I get it…” Naoya grinned at him. “Still, Manami-san was saying she didn’t mind if we wanted to privacy to talk about, and I quote, ‘whatever it is you boys talk about.’ so…”

“I don’t think we’ll be talking about anything my mom can’t hear and… Did you just call her Manami-san?” Reiji furrowed his brow. “Don’t call my mom her first name.”

“She told me to call her that or ‘mom’ and I figured you’d be more weirded out if I called her mom!” Naoya shrugged, but seemed to be enjoying this all. “What do you think, would you rather I call her mom?”

“...You know what? First name is fine, then.” Reiji still wasn’t a fan of this idea, but whatever. It was better than Naoya calling her mom, at least.

“I kinda thought you’d say that.” He flopped onto the floor of the living room and pat the area next to him. “Come on, sit down.”

“I should get you a drink first… Do you want a drink?”

“Reiji, if I wanted a drink, I’d ask. Just sit down.” Naoya frowned up at the other boy. “I wanna talk and stuff, maybe play some video games if you have any.”

After frowning at Naoya for a few minutes, Reiji caved and plopped down next to him. “I don’t, really. If you wanna play video games, you’ll have to go home.”

“I’m okay with just talking and… I’m guessing you at least have TV?” Naoya pointed to the box sitting against the wall. “We can watch some while we talk.”

“I think my mom has a show on soon, I wouldn’t wanna get in the way of that--”

Naoya jabbed him in the side and stuck out his tongue. “We can change the channel if she comes in wanting to watch it. For all you know, she might not wanna watch it with two teenagers hanging around.”

“Then--”

“Reiji…” Naoya put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re worrying too much, I’m sure Manami-san won’t mind missing an episode or something if you’re having fun. She seems to care more about that than anything else, anyway.”

“I guess so…” Reiji looked towards the door. “Maybe I should still check with her first.”

“No, Reiji. If you’re that worried we can seriously go to your room instead.” Naoya tightened his grip. “I don’t mind it being crowded if you don’t.”

“It’s kinda messy in there too, though.”

“I don’t mind, really.” Naoya shook his head and gave him a small smile. “But… If you really don’t want me in there, I’ll drop it.”

“Thanks, but, uh… I’ll keep that in mind.” Reiji gave an awkward smile and turned his head towards the doorway at the sound of a throat being cleared. “Mom.”

“How are you boys doing? Do you need anything? A drink or a snack?” Manami pushed stray hair from her face. “Anything I can do?”

“We’re fine, thank you Manami-san!” Naoya put his other hand on Reiji’s free shoulder and smiled. “Just trying to figure out where exactly we’re going to hang out.”

“Oh, is there a problem with the living room?” She rose an eyebrow in question.

“Reiji was saying you have a show you like to watch and he didn’t want to be in the way, but…” Naoya leaned onto Reiji. “He says his rooms kinda messy so I don’t think he wants to go in there either.”

“I see…” Manami looked to Reiji and  gestured for him to follow her. “I’m gonna borrow Reiji for second, okay?”

He rose an eyebrow, but shrugged Naoya off and followed after her. He wasn’t sure what she needed him for, but, well… He was sure whatever it was was important. Manami wouldn’t drag him away from his friends if it wasn’t.

“Reiji…” She gave him a look and tapped her foot against the ground. “We both know you cleaned your room just yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I, uh…” Reiji refused to look her in the eyes. “It’s…”

“I see, alright…” Manami thought for a moment. “Look, I have a coworker who lives nearby, she watches the show too. I’ll go over there and see if she’s alright with letting me watch with her. You and your friend can do whatever you’d like…” She paused. “As long as you keep it appropriate.”

“Can’t think of anything inappropriate to do with Naoya, mom.” Reiji gave an awkward cough. “I mean uh… I guess that depends on what you find inappropriate. W-would you find sparring to be or…?”

“It’s alright, I trust you, Reiji.” She pat his arm and stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to go then. Tell your friend I said bye!”

“Okay, bye…” He waved as she walked to and out the door, jumping when he felt a hand on his back. “Shit..!”

“Your mom’s leaving?”

“Naoya…” Reiji turned to look at him. “Yeah, she’s gonna go watch her show with a coworker, so… We have the house to ourselves. Let’s try not to make a mess or anything, though.”

Naoya laughed and slapped Reiji on the shoulder. “Got it, I wouldn’t want to make a mess for mom.”

“I thought I told you first name worked.”

Naoya stuck his tongue out. “I just wanted to see what you’d do.”

“...You ass.”


End file.
